Tea time and the after effects
by rath1444
Summary: Basicly what could come out of Loki wanting to have tea with the Avengers and my oc Ire allowing it to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ire opened his door that lead to his house. There in front of him stood none other than his mischievous friend, Loki. Loki's black, long hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail so it hung over his shoulder and out of his bright green eyes. Loki was dressed in casual "mortal" clothes. So basically a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, black zip-up sweater, and black running shoes.

Ire a normal boy you would wonder how he met the god. Ire has short black hair, blue eyes with just a hint of green in them, and normal tan skin compared to Loki's pale skin. Ire was also dressed casually in a loose red t-shirt, a pair of dark blue almost black jeans, and a pair of white sox.

"Ok, what do you want this time, Loki?" Ire groaned as he snapped at Loki, who just woke him up before noon on a Saturday.

Loki smirked wide as a Cheshire cat which sent warning bells off in Ire's head that were dutifully ignored. Loki said ever so slyly "Today you and I are going to sneak into S.H.E.I.L.D. and leave the Avengers a present."

As Loki talked he pressed his fingertips together while he seemed to grin even wider. Ire ignored all conscious warning telling him to run. Instead he just turned around opening the door wider. In a tired voice stated "Alright come in before you scare the neighbors. If you just wanted someone to make you tea you should have just said so. The whole plot against the Avengers is not worth it. They don't play good cop, bad cop with you remember."

Loki pouted at the sudden anti-climactic way in which Ire blew his so well prepared plan to make people worry. In a huff he mumbled "You're no fun. The whole point of this was to make your neighbors there was trouble, call the Avengers hotline, so the Avengers would show up, I cast a spell so they are all wearing dresses force them to look like fools, then have tea with them. Now you went ahead and ruined my plan to have fun for today."

Loki actually looked like a kicked puppy that he always compared Thor to when scolded. Loki turned his back from the mortal in front of him, tears in the corner of his eyes. A soft sniffle filled the front foyer of Ire's house.

"Fine, Loki. Stop crying. I'll get them to come over. I'll give S.H.E.I.L.D. a tip of your where a bouts so they send the Avengers. All you need to do is pretend to be attacking and be ready for when they show up." Ire said his head sticking out the kitchen door from where he stood in the kitchen.

Ire set the orange, electric tea pot on its heating pad after filling it up. Then he flicked down the switch to turn on the tea pot. Ire turned to the house phone that hung on the other wall on the far side of the kitchen.

Ire sighed as he reached over pulling out tea bags from the draw just below the tea pot. He stared at the choices and decided on a black tea. After much delay and wish not to have made that promise to Loki stared one last time out the kitchen door.

Mumbling to himself, Ire made his way to the other side of the kitchen. Reaching out to the phone he picked it up. Then he paused. Turned so his back was against the wall realized he never bothered writing down S.H.E.I.L.D.'s number down.

"Loki do you know S.H.E.I.L.D.'s phone number?" called out Ire from where he stood.

Suddenly Loki cam running into the kitchen and stopping just barely in time not to hit Ire. Loki's face looked like it would break in two with just how wide his smile was. Then in a sly, innocent voice Loki said "Why Ire I do know more than just that. I could tell you every agents' phone number. I know how to call the avengers, every room, the whole ship, or all the computers. So which one do you want?"

"Just a phone number so S.H.E.I.L.D. will call the Avengers in." Ire replied irritated by Loki's response.

"Well I can pretend to hold you hostage and call Nick Fury. Being he is a man of no sympathy unless I manipulate the situation. So hand over the phone and prepare for the biggest acting job of your life." Loki stated holding out his hand waiting for the phone to be passed to him.

Ire eyed up Loki and his out stretched hand almost as if trying to decide if that was a wise choice. The moment seemed to last a long time. Ire raised an eyebrow before handing over the phone to the God of Lies. Only to regret it the moment Loki's hand closed around the handle of the phone.

Loki then advised "I would stop the water boiling and prepare to act like a captive in pain."

So Ire did just that well after the water finished boiling. As the novice actor he was prepared to act his role. All the while, swearing in his head over his own stupidity. That he gave into Loki and his demands. Then he patiently waited to hear the line pick up on the other end of his phone.

"Ring, ring, ring…" went the other end of the phone. Loki getting irritated started to drum his long fingers on the curved back of the phone with a resounding "Tap, tap, tappadi-tap…"

Finally after several minutes of nothingness a voice picked up the phone and growled out "Nick Fury."

"Hello Nicky guess who is in town? That is right me, Loki. I know you are already tracing this call. But I wouldn't send in S.H.E.I.L.D. agents unless you want my captive dead." Loki said cruelly. Then he gave Ire a ruff jab in the ribs with his elbow causing Ire to give a breathless scream.

"A growl could be heard on the other end of the phone. Nick Fury's voice finally growled out "You won't just get away with this. This time you will not hurt another person." Then there was an audible click on the phone followed by awn awn awn sound that usually follows the end of a call or a dialing of a wrong number.

"He hung up on me." Loki said in an astonished voice. "He hung up on Me! I can't believe it. No one has ever hung up on me before. What the hell? I hope he sends not just the Avengers but comes himself."

"Yep it appears that you were hung up on. So shall we prepare for their arrival? I'll make the tea but who is going to keep an eye out?" Ire said as he moved toward a regular, plain, white with blue and red flower, extremely big tea pot. Ire reached down pouring the orange electric tea pot's water into the bigger tea pot.

"I'll keep an eye out for the Avenger. On the condition we have that blue flower tea. I love that type of tea." Loki pleaded with big puppy dog eyes that would melt almost anybodies' heart.

"Fine I'll make it. But just know any mess that comes from this you are cleaning up. The Avengers though may not stay for the tea, how will you make them stay for it?" Ire asked as he gave in and made the white tea Loki asked for. Then he was walking through the kitchen door to the adjoined formal dining room. There he placed out the big floral tea pot in the center of a never used, long, brown table. Then he sat out a teacup for each member of the Avengers, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, the Hulk, Iron man, Hawkeye, and Spiderman. Also setting out a cup for Loki, himself, and the possible Nick Fury.

Loki trailing behind him as Ire moved about, adjusting the teacups and moving them around as he pleased. After a few minutes of quiet thoughts Loki finally spoke up "I know a spell that will bind them to the house until we decide to release them. We can't force them to drink the tea but they will do it if they just want to get it over with and leave. It will be fun though we will have to watch out for their weapons."


	2. Chapter 2

On the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helecarrier

Fury stormed over to the phone. He was having a really bad day. It all started with Black Widow calling in sick with the flu. She was being held captive down in the infirmary by S.H.E.I.L.D. doctors. Then Hawkeye was once again sitting in one of the air vents still sulking over all he did under Loki's control a whole year later. Thor was hanging out with Jane, again, ignoring everything he had said. Toney Stark had just left the night before without telling anyone. Only to be found drunk, at home, and ignoring everyone as usual. Steve was shut away in his room watching old films, holding Agent Coulson's bloody cards, and looking through old photos that held special memories to them. Peter was gone on a visit to a museum with some friends. Bruce was down in the lab doing god knows what. It didn't help that after the Loki incident that Nick Fury wasn't allowed into the lab curtsey of Stark. This left Fury with no response team.

It was days like these when the team seemed to be falling apart that Nick missed Coulson the most. His life always seemed less complicated with the man around to take care of the new agents, the special agents, and all the duties that was his job to do. There wasn't a person anywhere on earth that could do what Coulson could. It also didn't help that Coulson used to be able to dissolve all the tension on the helecarrier. The loss of such a great agent and friend hit everyone hard.

This day Fury felt it couldn't get worse for him. Then suddenly the helecarrier main control room phone had started to ring. There was no one who had that number to his knowledge except his higher ups, which if they were calling him it wasn't a good thing.

So despite his anger and frustration he picked up the phone. Then to his frustration a foreign number read on the strip that would proclaim who was on the other end on the phone. A sense of foreboding hung in the air that could be felt in the quiet room. Nick Fury knowing he would regret picking up the phone and said "Nick Fury".

Much to Fury's shock and further frustrations on the other end was the unmistakable voice of the God of Mischief. Loki was using the typical high and mighty tone he always used. Loki's response was "Hello Nicky," which only gained Fury's anger as a tick was shown just above his eyebrow. "Guess who is in town?"

Then without waiting for Fury to state the obvious Loki continued "That is right me, Loki. I know you are already tracing this call." Fury had to give credit where credit was due. After all he was doing just that, waiting for the address to send in some S.H.E.I.L.D. agents in.

Loki continued on "But I wouldn't send I S.H.E.I.L.D. agents unless you want my captive dead."

Inside Fury's head he started swearing. 'What the hell? How did he know my plans? I might create another Coulson. No I can't do that!'

Fury growled out in frustration as he said without thinking "You won't get away with this. This time you will not hurt another person."

Not thinking at all Nick Fury slammed the phone down on the receiver gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He had the undivided attention of a good portion of 200 computer/ technicians/ tactical alert/ specialists/ specialist handlers who were staring at him with a range of looks from angry to curious to bored to patient. It seemed to last forever till finally someone spoke.

Hill is a special operative and specialist handler. She is also Fury's right-hand, third in command woman. Hill is responsible for agent Romanoff (Black Widow) and Steve Rogers (Captain America). She sensing the mood the director was in knew where this was going. So she started the questions for the need to know information "Director Fury, who was on the phone?"

Fury stormed away from his telephone. As he did so he made a bee line for the door. All the other people on the bridge stared at hill till she followed him at a brisk stride. Fury walked straight into the elevator down the hallway. Hill just barely made it through the door as they slid shut.

"Sir, what is going on? Sir, where are we going? Sir, why are we going to that level?" Hill asked as Nick Fury pressed the button that would lead them away from the bridge. The level that the button leads to was the level all agents know and dislike as it was the medical level. This level was the ban of all agents' existence after a mission as they almost always were "grounded" by the medical staff.

Hill was trying to figure out why they were going down to this level. She couldn't think of any agents being held down there as a captive other than Agent Romanoff. Then it hit her it was either a mission for Natasha or he was down there to get some kind of treatment or to talk to the medical team. But Nick Fury walked right out of the elevator door as soon as it stopped and the doors flew open.

He walked right past the doctors and nurses. Fury was once again making a bee line for a room. Any doubt of what Fury was here for in Hill's mind was gone as soon as she realized what room he was walking towards. That room was Agent Romanoff's room. Hill figured nothing food could come from this encounter. After all Black Widow had just gotten back from a cover mission in Hydra.

Fury threw the door open in a rushed fashion. The door hit the wall with a resounding BANG which caused the nurse inside the room to jump and Natasha to wake with a start. Natasha had a gun pointed at Nick Fury. Only to realize who it was then she lowered it slowly. The nurse glared at Nick.

Nick ignored Hill who was also glaring at him, and the nurse, he talked solely to Natasha "We have a situation. I need you to get ready to deploy. We have a threat and a hostage situation Agent Romanoff. So get going."

"Yes sir." Is the wheezy response from Natasha.

"She will not. Agent Natasha Romanoff has a high fever caused by the common cold and the flu. She needs bed rest, plenty of fluids, and a week off of work." The nurse said sternly. As she pushed Natasha back down on the bed as Natasha tried to get up and out of the bed.

"No sir. I forbid my agent to work while she is sick. I don't care if it is the apocalypse." Hill growled out as she stood behind her agent hand resting firmly on Natasha's shoulders.

"It might be the apocalypse, and of the world and the end of free will of mankind. The situation is dealing once again with Loki. He has kidnapped a person and holding him up as a hostage. I need the whole team on this one." Fury growled out right back at them as well as glaring knives and daggers.

Natasha pushed her handler's hands off and passed the nurse. She was only wearing a loose hospital gown. Natasha changed into her outfit but ignored the sputtering of Hill and the nurse. She called out to Fury "I'll be there don't worry. I hate being "grounded". Go gather the team while I get ready. I'll meet you at the Jet."

Natasha coughed every three to four words. Nick Fury nodded and left the room. He walked right into the waiting elevator and pressed the next floor of interest. This took him down a couple of levels where the archery or general target range was located. This was where Clint "Hawkeye" Barton tends to hide.

Fury wasn't in the mood to try and find Clint in the air ducts. So from the glass observation room attached to the range, Fury stood by the microphone that would make his voice boom through the room. In a gruff agitated voice called out "Agent Barton, get ready for a mission in ten minutes. You will be facing Loki. Meet at the Jet A120."

Nick Fury didn't even wait for a response from Clint instead he walked right out of the room. Then in the elevator he pushed the button for one of the higher levels that were living areas. Walking right up to the room with a miniature shield on it, identical to captain America's original shield, Fury knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Go Away." Came the cry filled voice from within the room.

Fury rolled his eye and sighed in frustration. He was impatient at this point. "Captain Roger we have a situation. Loki has taken a civilian hostage."

The door slowly creaked open to show Steve in a loose white tee-shirt and baggy dark grey sweatpants. The one eye Fury could see was puffy and red with a dark purple bag under it. It was obvious that he had been crying. In a croaking voice said "What are we doing about it? After all we couldn't save one person before what is the difference now?"

"It will be different because the Avengers will save the hostage. After all Loki has to have something planned if he called us. So suit up and be on the jet in exactly ten minutes." Fury growled out at Steve. Steve just nodded his head as he turned to prepare in his room. The door closed behind him. But there was obviously rustling in the room.

Fury then turned around back in the elevator and went to the lab floor. There he pushed the talk button and said "Bruce we need you on the jet in five minutes. We have a situation."

Bruce stiffened at the voice, gave a jerky nod of his head, and said nothing. Bruce inside his head was swearing every swear he knew. The Hulk was growling. Fury absolutely oblivious to this returned to the bridge.

Fury walked back over to the phone. He paused for only a matter of seconds. Then finally he picked up the phone and speed dialed Stark Towers. It rang and rang and rang. Then finally "You've reached the Live AI of Tony Stark." Rang from the phone receiver.

"Mr. Stark I like to tell you that that only works once. Plus you tried to pull that once before. I need you to meet us somewhere." Fury said in annoyance,

"Not happening." Said Stark.

"There is a hostage." Nick said right back.

There was a long pause before Ms. Pepper Potts voice filled the phone. "Don't worry Director Fury he will be there. Just text the address to Jarvis."

"Thank you, Ms. Potts." Fury responded. He hung up the phone trying to decide who to call next. Nick figured that it had to be Thor because he was farther out than Peter Parker (Spiderman).

Dialing Ms. Jane Foster number as Thor didn't have a cell phone, he waited as it rang twice before being picked up. Jane's voice happily chirped out a "Hello, Jan Foster's phone may I ask who's calling."

"Hello Ms. Foster. This is Nick Fury; I need to talk to Thor." Fury said in as pleasant a voice as he could manage.

There was once again a pause on the phone. But there was an audible "Thor the phone is for you." Followed by a "What is this contraption?" after some explaining it was picked back up.

"HELLO, THIS IS THOR!" was yelled threw the phone. Fury holds the phone as far from his ear as he could. There was a muffled "Thor you don't need to yell into the phone just talk normally" from Jane.

"Thor we have a situation involving Loki. We need you to meet at the jet in the Helecarrier in twenty minutes." Fury said, knowing nothing more had to be said in order for Thor to show up.

Sure enough Thor response was "I will be there do not worry mortal."

Fury dreaded his last phone call for this mission, Peter Parker. He dialed the youth's number and waited. A polite voice that could only be Parkers picked up "Hello?"

"Parker we have a situation. I need you to rendezvous with Iron man ASAP." Fury stated.

"But I'm out with my friends and it is my day off." Wined Parker just a little bit.

"I don't care now get ready to go." Fury responded hanging up the phone. Getting glares from a few of the service men and women in the room, Fury ignored them as he turned and walked out to go join the team for debriefing on the mission before returning to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Ire's House

The Avengers stood in the bushes at the end of the house's drive way and sidewalk. Tony was crouching behind a large cotoneaster hedge. He moved a stick drawing a diagram in the dirt. Bruce was sitting on the ground knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Steve bent down at the waist pointing out flaws in Tony's plans for entrance, rescue, capture, and exit. Clint leaned against the car he drove Natasha, Bruce, and himself in. The car was a dark blue convertible. It was parked behind the hedge at the end of the driveway right behind Steve's WWII motorcycle. Natasha sat in the front passenger seat covered in blankets, holding a tissue box, and half asleep so only keeping only half an ear on the plan. Thor ignoring the fact they were trying to hid their presence in the neighborhood stood at full height peering at the house in question. Peter was still not shown up yet even though he had been closer than anyone else.

"Sir Nick Fury just e-mailed you the house schematics." JARVAS informed Tony sounding quite bored of the actions of his creator.

"Thank you, JARVAS" Tony thanked half heatedly with a slight tone of sarcasm as he continues planning the entrance now with the use of the blueprints.

"We can't enter through a window! That is just absurd." Steve stated as he wanted to cause as little damage to the property as humanly possible. He crossed his arms. Steve glared at Tony.

Tony rebuked him with an instant response "Well we can't just go through the front door, now can we Captain? It's not like we are dealing with a god with absurd amount of powers, now are we?"

The two of them glared back and forth neither willing to back down on this issue. Bruce was really getting agitated over this and Peter being late, and started verbally counting back from one hundred "100, 99, 98, 97 …" Bruce started and when he got to zero he started all over again.

Tension was rising among the Avengers as the bickering and arguing. That Thor finally intervened "Why are your houses so puny? Are they not meant to be as large as the tower in the city?"

Natasha sighed in exasperation thinking 'Does Thor not read the books that we send him to read at all. S.H.E.I.L.D. does not just send them to be thrown away or not read.' But her response out loud is "This is a suburb of the city. A suburb is a less populated, outer part of a city which means buildings aren't as big, some have just one family living in them, with a yard and space, and sometimes are given different name. For example Haarlem is a suburb of New York City."

Thor nodded his head in understanding which in all honesty Natasha didn't think he truly got what they were talking about. Thor shifted to turn back toward the house. Which as far as he knew nothing about it looked different.

"The curtain just moved." Clint informed his fellow Avengers. "Also Loki has seen Thor."

This caused all the Avengers to glare at Thor. It was Tony who lost it. Tony gave a harsh, quiet yell at Thor "Why are you standing? We are all crouching so we wouldn't be spotted. Were you trying to get us spotted? Now Loki knows we are here. We don't even have a plan of action yet!"

"It is not the way of the warrior to behave. We do not hide from our enemies." Thor both informed and argued with Tony. This continued on and on. The others went back to formulating a plan as fast as possible as they now needed to strike before Loki did.

Inside Ire's House

Loki stood in the front living room. He walked around closing every curtain in the room. Out of pure boredom he turned on the TV to the news. The head anchorman started to talk "It is now five minutes past the hour. The temperature is ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit. Well there has been an accident in Times Square. Now over to …"

Ire came in and as if on cue turned off the television. Ire crossed his arms as he flopped down on the couch. Loki looked at the blank TV screen to the remote in Ire's right hand opened his mouth giving an undignified "Hey I was watching that! I wanted to know what happened at Times Square."

Ire whose eyes had been closed cracked open one eye. He gave a huff and turned to face the back of the couch. Then he mumbled out to Loki "The news is boring. What happened was a bicyclist hit a statue and got a ticket. I'm tired. You woke me up early. You are supposed to be keeping an eye out for your 'guests'. Now let me sleep."

"But that's not fait! I was trying to watch that. The Avengers won't be here for a while and I'm bored." Loki pouted as Ire blatantly ignored him. Loki stared at the remote contemplating if there was any possible way he could acquire it without destroying it. Deciding that it was an impossibility he turned to look about the room. On one side there was a wall filled with books, but he had already read them all.

"Hey Ire do you have any new books" Loki tried to coxes from the safety of the arm chair.

A tired mumble came from Ire as a response "No."

So Loki turned back to his choices of what to do. Well he did have to write the runes around the inside of the house that would hold the Avengers inside it. Loki summoned some of the rune books from Asgaurd. Had anyone been in Loki's room on Asgaurd they would of seen the books disappearing right of their shelves and gone "Oh Shit". Luckily no one had been in it.

Loki moved through the house writing runes for the spell in hidden spots, which included but not exclusive to behind the refrigerator and in the walls. Loki smiled at his handy work when he heard a motorcycle pull up. Not ten seconds later a car could be heard also pulling up. Then there was the unmistakable sound of Iron man arriving.

Then silence descended upon the house. Loki waited and waited. Then to Ire, Loki posed the question "Ire, they have arrived but they aren't coming in, why?"

Ire just mumbled in his sleep and shifted a little so his black bangs fell into his eyes. Loki not happy with the response poked him only to get slapped. So he waited and waited. Finally he opened the curtains just enough to look out with one eye. Loki could only see Thor over the hedge. Thor's silver hat stuck out like a lighthouse light stood out against a dark stormy night.

Loki withdrew when he saw Thor turn around. He shut the curtain and prepared to say the enchantment that would bind the Avengers to the house. He reached over to Ire saying "They will be coming in soon so wake up."

Ire opened his eyes, shifted slightly to be leaning up against the couch, and yawned. Ire raised his arms just slightly above his head in a stretch. The rubbing his blurry eyes giving a tired "Ok I'm up."

Loki ran and sat down halfway up the stairs to wait for the Avengers. He raised his hands to create small green light. The cloak in the kitchen slowly ticked the seconds as they passed. He smiled thinking of how this tea party was going to happen. Then it dawned on him the dresses. Loki knew exactly what he would do for that.

Outside Ire's House

"Why don't we just charge through the front door weapons ready?" Bruce asked finally tired of doing absolutely nothing for the past five minutes. He looked to Clint and Natasha to back him up on this.

Clint finally tired of just checking his bow nodded his head in agreement. Natasha was a little out of it but gave a sniffle before barely getting out "I agree."

Tony turned red in the face and said "But that will be both expected and boring."

Steve shook his head realizing that this would get tem nowhere. So taking the head of decisions said "Let's just take a vote on this. All in favor of just going through the front door raise your hands."

Natasha didn't even raise her hand she just waved one of her clean, white tissues in the air. Clint looked at his bow then nodded his head. After that he raised his hand. Bruce raised his hand timidly. Thor raised his hammer to show his agreement. Steve nodded his head and also raised his hand.

"Alright it looks like we will be going through the front door." Steve said calmly.

"Hey wait a minute. JARVAS, Nick Fury, our handlers, and I disagree to this. And Peter isn't here to give his opinion." Tony said getting off his phone.

Clint pointed out "JARVAS is only an AI and doesn't count."

Bruce finally lost it and the Hulk came out. The Hulk stood over Tony and said "Hulk says door Now."

Not waiting for a response he ran right at the door. The rest followed as fast as they could. The Hulk slammed into the door causing it to break. The door fell flat in two pieces, the hinges ripped from the wall due to the force used to knock it down.

As soon as they entered the house, the Avengers heard chanting. Then a green wave spread threw out the whole house than came back in. The Hulk shrunk back down to Banner.

"Ah, so good of you join me at last. Now the party can begin. But my oh my you aren't dressed for the occasion. I'll fix that in a jiffy." Loki said from his spot in the middle of the stair case. The Avengers prepared for a fight when Loki snapped his thumb on his middle finger to the pointer finger.

It took the Avengers a minute to process what Loki had said then look at each other trying to figure out what he did. It dawned on them that they were all in dresses exactly like their uniforms in color designs only minus all masks.

Natasha dress was black leather, skin fitting dress, with a deep V neck. The dress flared out at the bottom. There was even a holster for her guns. But unfortunately her weapons had disappeared like everyone else's.

Steve's dress was a only down to his knees and puffed out with a white undercoat. The over coat and top of the dress was blue. There was a white star over the chest area. White and red strips went down the midsection of the outfit. The sleeves also puffed up.

Bruce's dress was the same color as the Hulk's skin color. It went down to just barely past his knees. There were no sleeves but straps of green covering his shoulders. It was a button up dress. The end of the bottom was ripped.

Thor's dress was cut just before his knees. It had red shoulder straps, dark blue all over, and the upper half center was silver with buttons running along the outside. His hat turned into a stylish ribbons pulling his hair back and up in brads.

Tony's dress turned into a full ball gown with a split running up his thigh ending at his hips. It was kind of puffed out. It was skin tight in the top with no straps relying on the chest to hold it up. The gold accented the chest, sides, and split of the dress. The rest of the dress was red. There was no back to the dress. The front dipped just enough that the arc reactor wasn't covered at all.

Clint's dress was a very normal dress. It was mostly black with purple accenting parts of the bottom half of the dress, the straps holding the dress up, and the buckles in the front. It was tight at the top and loose at the bottom. Other than the straps there were no sleeves.

Suddenly Spiderman swung in saying "Sorry I'm late there was a small incident that happened. Hey, what are you wearing?"

Then Loki snapped his fingers again. Peter Parker stood in Spiderman's spot in a plan Jane style dress. That has no figure lines at all, went to his knees, and had small sleeves. The main feature of the dress was the black spider and webs all over it.

Loki smiled happy at the turn out for the dresses on the Avengers. They looked absolutely perfect on each one of them. His plan worked out perfectly. Also thank "God" for runes that were created to keep beasts calm. So there is no Hulk to ruin his perfect day. Also thanks to magic none of the Avengers had any weapons on them what so ever.

"Well now that all the party guests are here we can begin. Let's start with moving out of the entry hall and into the dining room." Loki cheerfully directed as he moved off the stairs with an elegant jump. Landing in the hallway Loki clapped his hands as he moved both to fix the door and to hurry them all along.

The Avengers all shared a confused look. They were all thinking ' Where was the captive and what party.' Tony finally had enough and screeched "What the hell is going on here, Loki? We did not come for a party! And where is the captive?"


End file.
